


shortcomings of the sweeter kind

by helo572



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helo572/pseuds/helo572
Summary: Jesse doesn’t make it halfway up the slope.





	shortcomings of the sweeter kind

**Author's Note:**

> tonight is tidbit posting night.

Jesse doesn’t make it halfway up the slope.

 

His legs collapse from underneath him, he flops awkwardly forward, pitching towards the dirt. Hanzo is quick to steady him, looping a firm, tattooed arm around the gunslinger’s shoulders. He laughs a shakily laugh, _hah-hah_.

 

“What can I say, darlin’,” the cowboy croaks. “You’re always there to be sweepin’ me off my feet, aren’t ya?”

 

Hanzo doesn’t grace him with a response, until for the rest of the trudge to the medic tent.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading x


End file.
